


lay it all on me

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a joke, really, one that Harry would like to blame all on Louis. If Louis hadn’t talked about giving Liam something special for his twenty-first birthday, something to make him proper pink-cheeked, Harry wouldn’t have ordered a black, twisted vibrator. </p><p>It’s too expensive, considering everything, but he liked the shape and size of it. Harry will have to eat noodles for a week or two; it’d be kind of strange to ask his parents for money when it’s because of a sex toy he’s basically broke. </p><p>Louis is right that a birthday gift should be something that either puts a fond smile or a giggle on Liam’s face, Harry loves both of those faces. Still, he was a bit drunk when he ordered it online; it’s not the first thing you usually think of when buying one of your mates a gift</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Harry gets Liam a sex toy for his birthday. As a joke.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	lay it all on me

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based on a prompt I got when I did the [Tumblr prompt meme "all those sex toy prompts you probably didn’t need"](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/117456568979/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need) ([Lean on](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3958222), [talking body](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3870532), [New Rush"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3833362http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/117456568979/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need%22) were all written because of it, now I'm finally done with this one.)

Liam’s surprise party is still going strong, in the tiny flat Liam and Louis share. It turned out, he did know about it without telling them, having heard them whispering about it. He never said a thing, not wanting to spoil it for his mates.

 

Harry’s pretty sure that nobody noticed him sneaking away; he’s not the most smooth person maybe, but most of the people ambling around, loud and more than a little bit drunk, are used to him going into Liam’s room.

 

He’s already left one gift in the pile of colourful and somewhat badly wrapped gifts on the rickety coffee table, mostly used as a footrest when the lads played video games. The black velvet box he’s got firmly clutched in his hands, he won’t be leaving there.

 

It’s not quite something he wants everybody to see Liam opening, that could get awkward really fast.

 

It’s a joke, really, one that Harry would like to blame all on Louis. If Louis hadn’t talked about giving Liam something special for his twenty-first birthday, something to make him proper pink-cheeked, Harry wouldn’t have ordered a black, twisted vibrator.

 

It’s too expensive, considering everything, but he liked the shape and size of it. Harry will have to eat noodles for a week or two; it’d be kind of strange to ask his parents for money when it’s because of a sex toy he’s basically broke.

 

Louis is right that a birthday gift should be something that either puts a fond smile or a giggle on Liam’s face, Harry loves both of those faces. Still, he was a bit drunk when he ordered it online; it’s not the first thing you usually think of when buying one of your mates a gift.

 

Then it felt weirdly right. Now it feels funny but maybe a bit weird. He’s not going to back down now; he’s sure it’ll be a laugh.

 

It’s been a bit of planning behind it all, getting it delivered discreetly, hiding it from the boys -- they all tend to lack boundaries and even if he lives on his own, they never think twice about walking into Harry’s flat without knocking. Though, he’s the same, so he’s not one to complain.

 

Giving it to Liam directly would be too easy; Liam might blush, just like Harry means for him to do, but then he’d probably just put it aside -- as far away from Louis’ hands as possible to avoid getting hit in the head with the thing -- and then take the next gift in the pile, grateful for whatever his mates given him.

 

So his plan is to leave it for Liam to find, making sure it’s when Liam knows it can’t be from someone he wouldn’t want that sort of a present from. Nt that Harry thinks that Liam wants it from him precisely, they’re mates, have been since the first day of Uni when Harry stumbled into Liam almost the first thing he did -- and then wait out the confused look on Liam’s face. That too, is one of Harry’s favourites.

 

If he’s really honest with himself, every single thing about Liam, is his favourite. He’s a bit ridiculous when it comes to Liam. He  _knows_ it, even though he denies it when Niall teases him about it.

 

Liam’s not noticed a thing, much to Harry’s relief.

 

Standing in front of the bed with his bottom lip between his teeth, he glances around the room for the best spot to put the gift; Liam’s room is so familiar to him, he should have thought about it before, but it’s first now he can think about anything except how Liam might react. The bed should be the most obvious place to leave it, but then again, maybe it’s too obvious. Maybe he should put it somewhere else, in the closet or something.

 

Though, that could also mean it’d take Liam days to find it. Harry’s not patient enough for that; he’s waited more than a week already.

 

Maybe he should put it somewhere a bit more public where he really can see Liam’s reaction to it. Maybe on top of the pile of gifts, wrapped in a newspaper so the box wouldn’t be so different to the rest of the gifts. Shaking his head to himself, he pushes that thought away. He just needs to figure out a way to be there when Liam opens the gift, still not giving himself away by not acting surprised.

 

Placing the box carefully on the bed, he takes one deep breath and smiles. Then he slips out of Liam’s room, closing the door just as Niall laughs loudly in the other room. He seems to have gone unnoticed.

 

As soon as he walks up to Liam, he gets a warm body pressed close to his side, Liam’s smile so big his eyes crinkle as he mumbles, “Missed  _you_.”

 

“I’ve just been to the loo,” Harry lies, bopping his finger against Liam’s pink cheek. He doesn’t think Liam can tell he’s lying, but it’s for a good cause anyway.

 

Even if Zayn hadn’t been able to keep the party a secret, this one thing might actually work out the way Harry planned it to.

 

“Beer pong,” Louis shouts, making Liam giggle and smile fondly. “We need to play beer pong.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t have the rackets, mate,” Niall calls back, hopping out of the way when Louis lets out some sort of a battle cry and starts chasing him around the table.

 

“It’s not my fault,” Niall laughs, just as Louis tackles him to the floor and starts tickling him. They’re sort of everywhere, twisting out of each other's grip and getting the upper hand in turns. Everybody at the party so used to them that nobody lifts an eyebrow at them.

 

“My presents,” Liam says sadly, pouting as he watches the table wobble dangerously and then tip over.

 

Harry pokes Niall in the side with the toe of his golden boot, gentle enough not to hurt him, just needing him to move away a little. He’s not keen on getting one of Niall’s flailing arms in his face; he’s clumsy enough by himself.

 

“I’m pretty sure they’re alright,” he says, bending down to pick one of the gifts up and pushing it into Liam’s hands.

 

It’s the second gift he bought for Liam. It’s a pair of Batman cufflinks that didn’t cost Harry all that much, but he just knows Liam will love. Without the extra gift -- that Harry wants to give Liam, too -- it’d been so much more obvious that the other gift, was from him.

 

Liam’s smile is contagious, making him grin stupidly big as they stand there and stare at each other. “That one’s from me,” he says, nodding towards the gift just to have something to do. He can’t stand there all day and just look at Liam, no matter how fit he looks in his light blue shirt and black glasses.

 

“Thank you, Harry,” Liam says, smacking a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’m sure it’s lovely.”

 

“Just like you then,” Harry says cheekily, winking to make sure that Liam knows he’s joking. Well, kind of joking. He’d not say no to Liam, if Liam wanted a snog or two. Or to date him.

 

“Stop flirting you jerks,” Niall groans out from the ground, sitting on top of Louis with a victorious grin on his face.

 

“We don’t flirt,” Liam protests, his cheeks looking suspiciously pink in the dim light. “Don’t be dumb.”

 

Niall looks like he wants to protest, but closes his mouth when Louis arches his eyebrows, both of them staring at each other. It looks like they’ve a silent conversation, and in the end Niall huffs and gets up from Louis.

 

“Fine, I won’t say anything,” he says, holding a hand out to Louis. “But only because it’s Liam’s birthday.”

 

Liam frowns, all of him looking adorably confused. The pout on his lips makes Harry want to kiss him even more than usual when he’s had a couple of beers, but he ignores the feeling. The teasing would never end if he accidently kissed Liam on the lips again -- it’s really only happened once before, no matter what Niall likes to claim. In the end, Liam just shrugs and opens his gift, seemingly not too bothered about what Niall really wanted to say.

 

Harry was right about Liam loving his gift, smiling down at the cufflinks like they’re not bought for a couple of pounds in a cluttery shop.

 

Liam’s is a little bit wobbly on his feet when he says goodbye to Zayn, missing his cheek by a mile and placing a wet kiss right on his lips. It could also be what he meant to do; he’s a lot more open with his affection than what he was that first term, so unsure if he was doing the right thing. Louis would probably there to tease him about it all, if he hadn’t already passed out on the sofa.

 

“Liam,” Zayn mumbles, patting his cheek with a fond smile. “Happy birthday, mate.” He’s said it so many times, but Liam looks just as happy as the first time.

 

Niall rolls his eyes, still managing to look fond. “Yeah, yeah,” Niall says, dragging Zayn out of the door when looks like he’s about to go in for another hug. “We’ll see Liam tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll take you to your room, babe,” Harry murmurs, putting a hand on Liam’s back. Liam’s not that drunk, so he doesn’t really need the help. Still, he only leans into Harry and lets him lead the way.

 

The box is right where he left it, the black standing out against Liam’s beige sheets. There’s no backing out, Liam’s seen in, his eyes widening as he flicks his eyes between Harry and the gift. When he gets no explanation, he shrugs and hurries over to the bed, the few steps it takes feeling like ages to Harry, his heart thumping away in his chest.

 

“Oh,” Liam says happily, sitting down heavily on the bed next to the gift. He takes it up, turning it over in his hands as if he’s looking for clues about who it could be from, and what it could be. “I’d no idea about this.”

 

It’s not until he sees the box in Liam’s hands, he regrets his choice of gift. It’s not until then he’s even thought about what Liam actually could do with it. Swallowing hard, he wonders how he’s going to be able to look at Liam without thinking about him using the bloody vibrator.

 

“No,” Harry says slowly, both wanting Liam to open the gift at once, and taking it away and refusing to give it back. That’d be weird, though. Probably weirder than giving your mate a vibrator. “Me neither.”

 

Harry just stands there, shuffling his feet as he tries to think about what he usually does when he gets into Liam’s room. It takes him a few seconds, and then he drops down on the bed, too. It’d be weird of him not to. Without thinking it through, he rests his head on Liam’s shoulder.

 

It doesn’t take long until Liam lifts the lid on the box, almost vibrating with excitement; so much that Harry can feel it, being so very close to him.

 

Liam’s eyes widen, his cheeks getting a sudden rush of pinkness as he opens the box. “Um,” he says, sitting there with it in his lap. He’s not laughing, which makes Harry’s stomach twist uncomfortably.

 

Liam was meant to giggle at it, but most of all, he’s supposed to blush like he does right now. So maybe Harry did  _something_ right with his joke.

 

“What is this?” Liam mumbles, poking at it with a finger like he expects it to jump up from the box and bite him.

 

Harry lifts his head from Liam’s shoulder, at once wanting to snuggle close to Liam again; he’s always so warm and cosy, but also needing to see Liam properly. “I’m pretty sure it’s a sex toy,” he drawls, poking the tip of his tongue out between his lips as he smirks.

 

Liam giggles, the flush on his cheeks almost feverish hot when Harry pokes him, just where the dimple deepens the more he smiles. “I do know  _that_ ,” he says slowly, shaking his head. “I’m not thick.”

 

“That one is pretty thick, though,” Harry says suggestively, nudging Liam’s knee with his own. It kind of is, he realises now; it’s not why he bought it, but seeing as Liam lifts it up from the box, the toy still big when he’s got his fingers wrapped loosely around it, Harry wonders how he could have missed it before.

 

So,  _so_ grateful that his skin tight jeans makes it almost impossible for his cock to do anything other than push against the fabric, he shifts away slightly from Liam. It really wasn’t that a great idea.

 

He still blames Louis for it.

 

“Why would someone buy this for me?” Liam wonders, sounding more like he’s talking out loud, not expecting Harry to have any real answers.

 

“Because it’s fun?” Harry asks, sounding doubtful. It doesn’t feel fun anymore, more like some kind of joke on himself.

 

Liam traces his finger over the bumps on the vibrator. “It’s really nice, though.” His skin is still bright pink, but that’s not what’s getting to Harry the most. It’s Liam’s voice, deeper than it was before, and how he’s not looked up from it once. “It must have cost  _a lot_.”

 

It did cost a lot, but agreeing with Liam would kind of give it all away. Not that Liam seems to pay Harry any real attention, still curling and uncurling his fingers around the toy in as if he can’t stop. Not even when Harry’s right there, so close he still can feel the warmth from Liam’s thigh against his own.

 

“You mean you have a lot of experience with those,” Harry jokes, meaning for it to come out a lot less flirtatious than it does.

 

Liam makes an odd sound, the toy almost slipping out of his hand as his head pops up. He looks like he’s been caught with his hand in a cookie jar, blinking over and over as he opens his mouth, but says nothing.

 

There’s a loud buzz in Harry’s head, all he can think about being Liam on his back on his bed, using one of the toys that he apparently already has. It’s a lot to think about, almost too much for him to deal with when he can’t touch Liam like he really wants to.

 

“It’s from me,” Harry blurts out, at once wanting to take the words back. He so didn’t mean to say that, but it’s like he can’t think clearly when Liam’s right there, with the toy in his hand.

 

Liam looks from Harry to the vibrator and back up again. His eyes seem darker, almost shiny with something that Harry would swear looked like want. Harry’s never been so confused and turned on at the same time.

 

“It’s a joke,” Harry says weakly, frowning when Liam drops the like it’s burning him, suddenly refusing to look at Harry. “I mean, it was  _meant_ to be a joke.”

 

Liam’s shoulders are still too tense for his liking, and he huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Sex toys might be fun,” he mutters, “but I’ve no idea how they’re a joke.”

 

Harry shrugs lazily, not caring that he’s blunt as he says, “I just like it when you blush.” He wants to reach out and touch Liam, drag his fingers up the warm skin on the inside of Liam’s arm, bare where he’s rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Instead he leans back, resting both his hands on the bed.

 

It’s better he keeps his hands to himself, just in case he’s reading Liam wrong. He doesn’t think he is, but he still wants to be mates with Liam tomorrow, even if Liam doesn’t want him, too.

 

“And giggle,” he adds, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth as he thinks. “I’d like to see how much I could make you blush.”

 

Liam’s been so very still, but his body twitches like he can’t keep himself in check. He seems to be smiling again, but he’s got his head bent forward, so Harry’s not sure. “Using this thing?” he wonders, looking back at Harry for just a second.

 

It wasn’t what Harry meant -- he just meant in general -- but now that Liam put it out there, he can’t help being very into the idea.

 

“I’d not say  _no_ to that,” he mumbles, brushing his fingers up Liam’s back, feeling the knobs of his spine, one after another. “I’m sure you’d be a very lovely pink, just for me.”

 

“Harry,” Liam says, sounding almost overwhelmed already. He doesn’t tell Harry to stop, only says his name before he falls silent again.

 

Harry needs to hear one thing from him first, though. “Say yes, babe.”

 

“I do want that,” Liam says, twisting his body around so he can smile shyly at Harry. It reminds Harry an awful lot about how he used to smile in the beginning before they got to know each other properly.

 

This new thing might be them getting to know each other once again. Only a little bit deeper. Harry chuckles at the pun, taking the toy from Liam’s hand and placing it on the bed. He’ll get back to it later, now he just needs to kiss Liam until he can’t taste the wine on his lips, only Liam.

 

At first, it doesn’t quite work out the way Harry wants it to, Liam’s nose bumping against his. Then they try again, giggling into each other’s mouths as they press their lips together. It’s kind of chaste; sweet and soft as they feel each other out. Liam keeps moving around, shifting next to him on the bed, so Harry grins into the kiss, pulling Liam with him as he lies down on his back. When Liam’s on top of him, so warm and solid as he rocks down, Liam kisses him again.

 

Pretty soon, they’re snogging with tongue and teeth, both of them trying to get as close as possible to each other. Liam’s lips are even more addicting than he thought, soft and plush and so very lovely. The quiet gasps Liam lets out as Harry sucks on his bottom lip cause him to push his hips up against Liam. If Harry not been so keen to get his cock out of his pants, feel Liam under him, on top of him, he’d happily make out with him for hours.

 

Hopefully, he’ll get the chance to do that another time. When it's not all so new and desperate.

 

“Get it off, please,” Harry grumbles, pulling at Liam’s shirt when it won’t come off. It’d be easier if they weren’t almost flush against each other, but Liam seems as little interested in that as him.

 

“This isn’t working,” Liam giggles, ignoring Harry’s pout as he sits up. There’s a small smirk on his lips as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, like he knows what he’s doing to Harry.

 

“You’re so fit,” Harry groans, running his hands over the fine trail of hair that runs down Liam’s stomach.

 

Liam giggles again, his cheeks somehow getting even pinker from the praise. Harry makes a mental note to call him fit all the time, loving how Liam looks right then.

 

It’s not the first time they get naked together, having been mates for ages. But it’s the first time they do it while hard and looking at each other, and Harry keeps finding new things about Liam that he gets distracted by. Like how sweet he looks when he’s blinking down at Harry, still half in his lap as he tries to take Harry’s jeans off him. How his mouth forms the cutest little o-shape when he realises that it won’t work.

 

But then they  _finally_ manage to get naked, and he’s got Liam’s cock, hard just for him, right there. He can’t look away from it.

 

Liam grins at him, seeming at loss for words for a moment. He’s so very happy, though, looking like he can’t believe that he’s got Harry there in bed with him. Still smiling, he traces his hand down his stomach, teasing himself softly as he leans back on the bed.

 

“Fuck,” Harry groans, gripping his own cock so he can squeeze it once, just to have some sort of relief. How he’s going to last more than until Liam’s touching him, anywhere near his cock at all, he can’t understand. He feels like he’s fifteen again, so pent up that he’s leaking sticky precome.

 

Lying next to each other, they just look for a moment. Liam’s lips are darker pink than before, somehow even prettier, so Harry keeps going from looking at where Liam’s cock is resting on his stomach, to his face, taking in how dazed he seems to be.

 

“What do you want?” Liam says, voice shaking slightly as he traces a finger up his chest, and then down again. Every time, he stops just above the head of his cock.

 

When Harry’s reaches out to touch Liam, he starts where Liam’s own hand keeps returning to; the skin on his stomach warm and so,  _so_ soft underneath his fingers. “It’s your birthday,” he says, letting his fingers slide a little bit lower, so his knuckles brush against the head of Liam’s cock. Pleased by the small moan Liam lets out, he wraps his hand around it, just holding it in a loose grip as he skims his thumb over the head. “Seems fair that you decide.”

 

Nodding twice in a quick row, Liam nods towards where the vibrator is dropped somewhere in the rumpled sheets. “I think I want that,” he says. “You did buy it for me, after all.”

 

“That I did,” Harry grins, nodding to himself. He’s very pleased with himself, wanting to see how Liam looks when he’s using it on him, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to take his hand from Liam’s cock. It’s so nice in his hand, both thick and long.

 

It’s first when Liam bats his hand away, pushing him back into the bed, he stops wanking him off lazily. He’d probably never get around to actually putting the toy on, with the pace he set, so unhurried even though it feels like he’s about to shake out of his skin at times.

 

“I just need,” Liam mumbles, giving him a very nice view of his arse, the swell of it tempting Harry as he leans to rifle through his drawer. As he pops back up, he’s got a half-empty bottle of lube in his hand.

 

Harry laughs as sits up, wiggling his eyebrows. “Someone’s been busy.”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Liam murmurs, pressing the bottle into Harry’s hand. It’s not a real answer, but Harry hasn’t got time to tease Liam about his habits when it comes to the use of lube, even though he does like to know all about it.

 

“You can tell me another time,” he says, slicking two of his fingers up and rubbing them together. The liquid is kind of cold, but it makes his stomach hot, knowing that he’ll soon have them in Liam, loose and soft underneath him.

 

Maybe even begging for the toy Liam bought him.

 

Liam leans forward, lips close to Harry’s ear as he whispers, “Or I could show you.” It’s a close thing that Harry falls off the bed, even though he’s on his knees, arse resting on his shins.

 

“Or that,” Harry agrees, shrugging like the thought didn’t just make his cock twitch. Liam just grins and drops down on the bed, so he’s flat on his stomach, weight resting on his elbows. He’s just looking at Harry, with his lovely bottom lip tucked between his teeth, silently urging him on.

 

Liam makes a small noise in the back of his throat, shifting his legs apart a little wider when Harry touches him, wet fingertips dragging over his hole. Unable to keep still, he presses down against the bed, cock trapped there. Then he moves back against Harry’s hand, like he wants to press Harry’s fingers into him, just taking them both in at once.

 

Harry only shushes him, holding him down with one hand as he starts fingering Liam slowly. First sinking one fingertip into him, only til the first knuckle and then pausing and pulling out. When Liam whines, he smirks and does it again, only pressing a little bit deeper.

 

He takes his time, loving how Liam’s almost trembling under him, his hips twitching as Harry shoves his fingers in a little bit harder. Liam keeps clenching around his fingers as he rolls his hips forward; the feeling of it makes him pause and grab at his own cock, needing to have something to take a bit of the edge off.

 

It’s still a lot, Liam’s hole so slick and pink around his fingers, his whole body begging for Harry to take care of him.

 

When Harry pulls his fingers out, quickly wiping them against the sheet, just to make sure the toy doesn’t slip out of his hand, Liam’s skin is pinker than before even, shiny with sweat. And he’s so close, rutting down against the sheets to get some kind of relief.

 

“Fuck,” Liam blurts out, squeezing his eyes together hard as Harry lets the tip of the toy skim over his hole. “Put it in me, please.”

 

Harry nods, spilling lube in his haste to get it wet, get it into Liam. He’s shaking, hands not quite doing what he wants. Still he manages to press the toy against Liam’s hole, watching as it sinks into him slowly.

 

Pausing halfway, he traces his fingertips over Liam’s stretched out rim, just to feel how hot and tight he’d feel around Harry’s cock. “You’re so bloody perfect,” he praises, feeling his fingertip slip in beside the toy, just slightly. “It feels a bit like it’s my birthday, too.”

 

Liam nods along with his words. Then groans when Harry shoves the toy in a little bit deeper, working it into him until it’s all the way in.

 

“Does it feel good?” Harry asks, just needing Liam to talk to him. He’s so quiet, just letting out the softest sighs and moans as the bumps of the vibrator pushes against his insides.

 

“So good,” Liam mumbles, voice a little bit slurred. Just as he starts saying ‘good’, Harry presses the on button, moaning along with Liam as the toy jolts to live in him.

 

The buzz of the toy is probably enough to be heard out into the living room, if Louis happened to wake up. But it’s not as if they’re quite anyway; Liam gets even louder, seemingly forgetting to bite back the moans when Harry angles the vibrator differently, rubbing against his prostate on most tries.

 

They’ll be in for a teasing, but Harry couldn’t care less when Liam makes a high pitched sound and gets tense, arse flexing as he rubs his cock against the sheets. It’s so easy to see how good he feels, mouth dropped open as he spills wetly all over the sheets, and Harry’s not able to keep from touching himself as soon as he dragged the toy out of Liam.

 

It takes him a handful of quick, rough flick of his wrist and then he comes too, making a mess of Liam’s arse and lower back, white ribbons of come where Liam’s still kind of open from the toy, his hole pink and wet. It’s so dirty, making Harry’s head spin as he rides the last of his orgasm out, cock pushing into his hand as his hips stutter forward.

 

As soon as he’s done, he flops down next to Liam, patting his back clumsily as he smacks his lips.

 

“Happy birthday,” he mumbles, resting his sweaty forehead on Liam’s shoulder blade. “Hope you enjoyed my little present.”

 

Liam snorts out a laugh, snuffling against the pillow as he moves around so he’s comfortable; head turned toward Harry. “I think you know that I did.” He makes a disgruntled sound, trying to move under Harry’s weight. “I’d be  _better_ if I wasn’t lying in the wet spot, though.”

 

“ _Right_ ,” Harry mumbles, letting himself be moved, so he’s on his back, a little bit closer to the edge. He holds his arms open for Liam, letting him curl close to his side with an arm resting over Harry’s stomach.

 

His limbs feel softer now that he’s come, all of him tired suddenly, and it doesn’t take long until he’s half-asleep. Louis might not be awake before them, but Harry’s got no plans to leave the bed more than he has to next day, so the boys are bound to find out about him and Liam.

 

Harry’s pleased with his joke, even if it didn’t quite end up like he thought it would. He’s probably in for the worst teasing ever from his boys, but he’s happy to take that, if it means he gets to have Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post"](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/130707712184/lay-it-all-on-me-misslii-one-direction-band)


End file.
